The Behavioral Research Program (BRP) is within the National Cancer Institute[unreadable]s Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences. BRP initiates, supports, and evaluates a comprehensive program of research ranging from basic behavioral research to the development, testing, and dissemination of interventions in areas such as tobacco use, screening, dietary behavior, and sun protection. Our goal is to increase the breadth, depth, and quality of behavioral research in cancer prevention and control.